


First Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, Kindergarten, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kita doesn't have many friends but that doesn't mean he isn't interested in one. When he meets his newest classmate, he thinks he just might make his first friend.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	First Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ugaytsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/gifts).



“Everyone?” The teacher's voice made Shinsuke look up, tilting his head slightly when he saw another small child he didn’t recognize by her hip. “This is Ushijima Wakatoshi, he will be joining our class starting today. Wakatoshi-kun, please introduce yourself.”

“My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi,” the child said, blinking at the crowd of students staring at him. The teacher hesitated, looking down at him as if waiting for him to say more but instead he politely kept his eyes on the desk in front of him.

“O-okay. Why don’t you go and sit by Shinsuke-kun and the window?” She said after a moment, gently pressing his back until he stepped forward. “I know he’s joining us a little late in the year, but please be polite. Take out your pencils, we’re going to be working on our hiragana today and I want everyone to write their names by the end of class.”

Shinsuke watched him walk over, curious about the volleyball sticking out of his backpack though he said nothing as Wakatoshi moved to take the seat beside him.

Shinsuke didn’t really think about Wakatoshi until the bell rang for class. He turned, curious about his new seatmate now that he didn’t have to pay attention to the teacher, and found Wakatoshi staring at a page of scribbled characters.

“Ushijima-kun,” He started hesitantly as he moved to stand beside him, “Are you okay?”

Wakatoshi startled, nearly dropping the pencil and looking rather tired for a six year old only just getting to lunch.

“Ah… I am… having some trouble… My characters do not look like Ito-sensei’s.” He confessed after a moment, eyebrows pulling together and Shinsuke realized he was upset. Shinsuke turned and grabbed his own paper and held it up in front of him.

“Can I help you? My granny and I work on my hiragana every night, I could teach you like she does?” He asked, with only a hint of hesitation in his voice. Wakatoshi turned and looked at him, looking surprised before he nodded.

“Please?”

Shinsuke turned to pull his desk closer and then his chair, struggling a little until Wakatoshi leaned over and helped. Shinsuke moved back into his seat, carefully tucking his bento onto the corner of his desk and opening it.

“You should eat before we work Ushijima-kun. It’s good for energy and muscles and will help you think too. Granny says you should always eat healthy or you will get sick a lot.” Shinsuke said knowledgeably, as he waited for Wakatoshi to open his own lunch. “Why are you using your left hand?”

There was a moment of quiet as Wakatoshi moved to grab his chopsticks with his right hand instead. It looked awkward, like he was confused, as his fingers slipped over the metal and he barely managed to pick up a piece of rice before it slipped free. He quickly switched hands and found them much steadier. He frowned slightly at the fallen rice before turning to Shinsuke.

“It’s just how my hand is. My father says it’s the way I was born.” Wakatoshi said slowly, glancing over at Shinsuke was going to say something.

“Then, why don’t you use your left hand to write?”

“My last teacher got upset when I did… I do not want to get into trouble,” Wakatoshi explained, pouting down at his paper.

Shinsuke wasn’t sure why a teacher would get upset at Wakatoshi for something like that, it sounded rude for an adult to do something like getting upset over which hand a child used. How would Wakatoshi learn if he couldn’t use the hand that worked?

“Ito-sensei is really helpful… if you can do your characters with your left hand then I’m sure she won’t mind. If it’s how you’re born then it only matters that you practice with your left hand then.” Shinsuke said slowly. He didn’t  _ think _ being left handed made any difference but if he couldn’t teach Wakatoshi then maybe Granny could. Then he wouldn’t look so upset.

“Let’s eat and then we can practice.”

“Your handwriting is very nice, Ushijima-kun” Shinsuke said softly as they finished the last character of Wakatoshi’s name.

“Thank you and thank you for helping.” Wakatoshi ducked his head down in the smallest nod, glancing over at him. “I was not sure if I was going to be alone for lunch, my mother says I am not good at making friends.”

Shinsuke stood, carefully pushing his chair and desk back into place. His mother had said the same thing, though his Granny insisted he would find the friends he needed eventually. Shinsuke didn’t really think Granny knew how friends worked because if he didn’t  _ make _ friends then he couldn’t  _ find _ them when he needed them, but he would never tell her that.

“I don’t have a lot of friends either, I think I just get along better with adults.” Shinsuke hummed, opening up his bag and pulling out the small container of cookies his Granny had snuck in there when she thought he wasn’t looking. He didn’t understand the other kids often, but Wakatoshi was kind and didn’t think Shinsuke was weird for reorganizing his pencils three times before he could use them.

“Me too… I would like to be your friend though I’m not really sure how to be one.” The barest hint of worry crept into Wakatoshi’s voice before Shinsuke turned around and held out the cookie tin to him.

“I think we are already friends but I don’t know how to either… my Granny is really smart though, I’m sure she could help us. I’m going to meet her after school… Would you like to come over Ushijima-kun? We could do more friend things like… like petting our dog and having tea.” Shinsuke tilted his head, waiting for Wakatoshi to take the treat. Wakatoshi looked taken aback before the curve of his lips lifted into a bright smile and he reached for the cookies.

“Yes please… and you can call me Wakatoshi, Shinsuke-kun.”


End file.
